The Game
by Kimarya
Summary: Kagome has found herself living with Youko. They play a game, but it's a game for keeps. Original plot concept was by a friend  the game . Rated M.


AN: So I've modified this one-shot and cleaned it up some. I had written this several years ago, and looking back, I felt I had to smooth out some rough writing. I got rid of that clumsy ending concerning pregnancy, and left it as it was, the Game and them becoming together (intimately). I hope it reads better now.

**The Game**

"So what you think? Sounds like fun." Startled from her examination of the rules, Kagome looked up at Youko. His idea of fun includes a game of Lick and Dare using questionable items and sweet liquids.

The game goes as follows: you roll a dice that has three slots with "Dare" on it and three slots with "Lick" on it. If you roll a Dare, you pick a random item out of the bag that has to be used in some way on the other person. For five minutes (according to the timer), you can do anything to your opponent, however, you must stop when the timer beeps. If you roll a Lick, you roll another dice with one through six on it. According to the number you roll, that is how many items of clothing your opponent removes.

When your opponent removes a piece of clothing (_and this does not include jewelry, jewelry does not count as removing a piece of clothing_), you pick up a paintbrush and you get to paint on your opponent with the sweet liquid, such as chocolate sauce, honey or caramel sauce etc… the catch is, that however much you put on your opponent, you have to lick it all off. The winner is determined by who loses their entire set of clothing first. The more clothing one wears, the better one's chance has at winning.

Kagome wasn't so sure how much she really wanted to risk, considering she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Youko. Granted she had been stuck in Makai for over six months, housed at Youko's palace; but she still didn't know how to view him. He was certainly exquisite, and possessed a fine body and a rather arousing arsenal of vocabulary, but Kagome wasn't sure. This game had the potential to make everything or ruin the entire friendship. _'But I guess I could try the game and see how it goes…'_ Kagome decided.

"Sure, why not? And if we decide we're going too far, we can stop." Kagome thought that was a good way to put it. '_This way, I can subtly let Youko know I might get uncomfortable with this._'

Youko smiled at her nervousness. The little things humans do. How was Kagome to know that he was completely turned on right now, just by that tiny act of modesty? It was a damn good thing she couldn't see his pants right now… she might get scared and run away. No, Youko wanted to taste her before she got scared. He leaned down close to her ear and said, in soft, sultry voice, "Very well, let us get going shall we? I think we should play this out on the patio, by the pool." Youko held out a hand and Kagome looked up, just realizing how close his face had gotten, more specifically his lips. Her face blushed and she placed her hand in his and he helped her up.

Standing, he was a full head taller than her, his long white hair draping down over his shoulders. Youko slid her bangs away from her face and cupped her face with his hand. Electricity shot through Kagome as his hand made contact with her face. The hand was warm and heat coursed through her body and suddenly disappeared as Youko withdrew his hand and opened the patio door sweeping the same hand out with the classic Ladies First sign. Kagome nodded and swept through the door, noticing the heat emanating from his body and shivered. Never once until now had Kagome considered that this game may lead to anything more than just somewhat erotic playfulness that may ensue, it scared her a little, but she almost didn't care. She _wanted_ something to happen.

She set the box and the contents down, arranging them just so, bending over on her knees away from the door to move things about. She didn't want to face the door right then, she was sure her cheeks were flushed to the point of embarrassment.

"Do want to see who goes first; highest or lowest roll?" Kagome asked.

"Highest" Kagome picked up the dice with the dots on it and rolled; a two. '_Crap, I am so going to be second..._' Youko smirked and picked up the dice and rolled a five. He smirked again and rolled the choice dice, landing on a Dare. Kagome's gaze immediately went towards the bag. Reaching for the bag, Youko's gaze never wavered from Kagome's face. Dipping his hand into the bag, he pulled out a feather. Looking over at Kagome, he could see her visibly relax; most likely thinking there wasn't anything he could really do to her with the feather, oh, how she was so easily misled.

Grinning, he whispered, "Start the timer." Kagome quickly hit the timer and looked over to where Youko was, but he wasn't there. Frowning, she was about to turn to look for him when she felt the feather on her neck. It didn't tickle, but it did give a funny feeling. Trailing the feather around her neck and over to her throat, her breath hitched and she tried to hold it in, and steady to not give herself away to him. He began to trail the feather downwards towards her chest when the beeper when off. Apparently it was a thirty second beeper. Looking back at Kagome, he found she was breathing a little more heavily and her breasts were rising and falling. Kagome gulped and leaned over to roll the choice dice, giving Youko a full view of her breasts beneath the many layered kimono she happened to be wearing. The dice stopped and landed on Lick. Kagome gulped and looked over to the liquids. Picking up the honey, she rolled the dotted dice and it landed on two.

Youko decided to be easy on her, since she was a little hesitant and remove his two gloves. Dipping the paintbrush into the honey jar, she spread a little bit honey on each finger, and then proceeded to lick the honey off by sucking on each finger. Her mouth slowly closed over his thumb, delicately running her small tongue over the finger, and closing her two full lips over the whole finger to slowly suck off the honey. She repeated this for each finger she had dabbled honey on, almost intoxicating herself to the heat of the moment, the sucking bringing foremost to her mind ways of pleasuring men… and just how erotic it was.

Youko was almost barely able to contain himself. That miko sitting in front of him was making it hard to play on the safe side with all that sucking with that damn perfect mouth. As she finished, she placed the paintbrush on top of the honey jar and sat back watching Youko. Youko reached for the choice dice and rolled a Lick as well. Rolling the dotted dice, the number of dots facing up numbered four. Gulping, Kagome looked at her attire and sighed. She removed her obi and all three of her layered kimonos, leaving her only in the white silk yukata beneath them to clothe herself, a small sash that was knotted somewhat like an obi and her tabi-socks. The skin revealed wasn't much, but the vee-neck the yukata made revealed a bit of upper chest and the neck as well as the junction connecting her neck to her shoulders.

Yoko looked over to the sauces and picked up caramel sauce and a paintbrush. The paintbrush was dragged lazily from her right clavicle, across the back of her neck, over the junction and down to her left clavicle. The pit of Kagome's stomach flipped as wet brush traveled across her neck, and his tongue suddenly found itself on her clavicle with him behind her, holding her with his arms around her waist and her hair (thankfully) piled on top of her head so it wouldn't get in the way. Kagome's breath hitched as that deliciously warm tongue moved around the back of her neck. Stopping and the base of her neck, Youko moved his tongue up the ridge of her ear, and back down, resuming his path around her neck. Before finishing at her left clavicle, he had gone up her left ear as well, leaving Kagome with a rather panted breath.

His tongue moving across her neck and ears nearly made her wet herself to the point of leakage. She didn't think she could handle too much more of that, it was just too much. His tongue knew just how to flick and tease across her neck…

Still smirking, Youko took up the brush again and this time painted her lips. Kagome didn't really mind this time as she had wanted to kiss him for some time. So as Youko began drawing his tongue across her lips, Kagome opened her mouth a little, inviting him in.

He had been expecting this and instantly took advantage of the situation. Slanting his mouth across hers, he began the slow seduction that he had perfected over the years. Before Kagome could fall backwards, he had caught her with one arm and was holding her up. Gaining a sense of what was going on; Kagome held her own self up and began to kiss back.

Raised up onto her knees now, Kagome looped her arms around Youko's neck and tangled her fingers in his silvery mane. His head drew back a bit, somewhat surprised at the quick response; with a quick lick on the corner of her mouth, he whispered, "All done." Kagome was slightly dumbfounded, still in a haze of lust; but regained her composure, getting a sense of playfulness about her.

"My turn." Kagome licked her lips rather seductively, catching onto his game, instead of playing innocent. The dice landed on Dare and she reached into the bag, feeling around for something. Her hand closed upon metal and drew out a pair of hand cuffs. Blinking, she looked through the bag until she found the keys and opened them up, clamping Youko's hands behind his back, where he couldn't do anything.

Youko growled, not liking the situation. He really couldn't complain when Kagome crawled onto him, hitting the timer with her hand behind her back. Straddling him, Kagome started on his neck, as he had done on hers, only nipped his flesh slightly, causing a slight whimper to come from the yokai she was sitting on. She settled herself firmly in his lap, well aware of any reaction he had to her. She grinned to herself, payback was always pleasant when **she** played.

What Youko didn't know was that Kagome had set the timer the first time to thirty seconds on purpose and this time, had set the timer to eight minutes, giving herself plenty of time to do something (completely ignoring the five minute rule, but who was he to know that…).

Kagome worked her way up the yokai's neck, nipping sucking at random until she made her way to his jaw line, where she lightly ran her tongue across his jaw line and ended at his lips. Youko let her take control, though he really wanted to slam her into the floor and have his way. He was glad she had moved on from the nipping. Attempting to concentrate when she sat in his lap and did _that_ with that _mouth_ of hers... Youko felt proud of the little miko sitting on his lap, she was every bit as ferocious as a demon with her play. Moving back from his lips, Kagome began to nip again, only this time starting on his left earlobe and working her way onto the junction of his neck.

Pleasing to her ears, the soft whimpering began again, just as she had hoped. Wriggling a bit in his lap, she caused him to groan a bit and felt a strike of triumph in her when she felt him become hard beneath her. Kagome just pretended it wasn't there and continued to nip at his neck, causing slight states of delirium in Youko, though Youko wouldn't tell her that. They had both missed the beeping of the timer, far too engrossed in her little play. Breathing heavily, Youko breathily asked, "Little miko, I think that is far more than thirty seconds." Panting heavily, he continued, "I believe it is my turn to roll."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Reluctantly, Kagome slid off of Youko and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists. She scooted back over to her spot and pouted slightly. Youko found it cute that she pouted like a five year old, with her arms crossed and lower lip sticking out.

This time, again, Youko landed on Lick. He then rolled the dice and received the number three. Kagome looked down and sighed. She removed her sash, yukata and tabi-socks, her last bra having fallen to pieces some months ago. Watching Kagome in her state of undress was rather interesting as her modesty finally took over and she scrunched up a bit. Gently, he removed her hands and stared into her eyes. Trusting him, she lowered her hands and relaxed her legs. Taking the caramel again, as that was his favorite, he picked up the brush and began to paint the miko in front of him, starting with her stomach and circling her bellybutton, moving up between the valley of her breasts and around both of the mounds, spiraling until the caramel landed on her nipples. He then laid her on her back and proceeded to lick of the caramel on her stomach, following it up between her breasts. Kagome shivered and her breath hitched, and her breasts rose into the air, inviting Youko to come play with them.

Youko accepted the invitation and trailed his tongue around her breasts, finally taking one very puckered up nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Moaning, Kagome arched her back, pressing her chest up into his face, telling him to get moving. He fully complied, making sure his hardness settled against her in a way no one could ever ignore. He moved against her, pushing himself against her with each hitch of her breath. He lathered attention over her, allowing no thought but of the **now** to enter through her mind. Oh yes, this would be something they'd both remember.

"Please... Please just take me. I want to be yours." Kagome looked up at him, pleading in her eyes, full of deep emotion. Oh how he had wanted her to say that. She was intoxicating, her brilliant, pure soul calling to his youki, needing it to empower them both. He couldn't retain himself much longer…

His lips crashed down upon hers as he slowly pushed against her slick folds, wanting to bury himself deep within her. He stopped himself about halfway in, not having realized just how pure she was.

"I do not wish to hurt you, my dear." He whispered, nuzzling her neck softly, comfortingly.

"And you won't." She breathed and looped her hand around his neck, pulling him back down.


End file.
